If Only I'd Known Sooner
by DeCielo
Summary: After neglect at the hands of the Dursley's is reported, Harry is given permission to stay at the castle under the care of Snape. Harry must learn to trust the man he was suspicious of for so long, and Snape must learn to deal with knowing some things aren't his fault. HP/DM and SS/?
1. Chapter 1

If Only I Had Known Sooner

by DeCielo

Summary: After neglect at the hands of the Dursley's is reported, Harry is given permission to stay at the castle under the care of Snape. Harry must learn to trust the man he was suspicious of for so long, and Snape must learn to deal with knowing some things aren't his fault.

Warnings: AU, Will contain MxM romances, and slight mentions of mistreatment.

Rating: T

Author's Notes

Credit for Names, Characters, and Canon belong to J.K. Rowlings. Harry Potter is her creation.

I apologize to anyone who read my other stories.

The story begins right after Harry's First year.

*Ding, dong* the sound of the doorbell rang thru the silent house, and was followed by the sound of a huge thump upstairs. More thumps down the stairs while the doorbell rang again. The sound of the front door slamming open is what fully pulled Harry out of his sleep. He pulled as far from his door as he could, and curled up under the shelf. He waited for noises to pierce thru the darkness, which it did.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT?!" Harry relaxed muscles he didn't even realize he had tensed. The screams weren't aimed at him, but the poor soul who decided to knock on the door this early in the day, well before even Harry usually woke up. The boy found himself inching towards the cupboard door to hear the conversation. He only heard bits though, as the voice answering the angry man was deep and soft.

"…Services…..behalf of Mr. Potter…anonymous concerns…" Harry tensed hearing his name, as he was sure the second it came out of the visitor's mouth, Vernon turned bright red. What he didn't expect was the lack of screaming coming from outside his cupboard. That scared him even more. He listened to Vernon's quiet indistinct reply and the response from the visitor. "…. I do understand he's sleeping but…I'm afraid it must be done….simply procedure sir…" Then the screaming resumed, and Harry heard Vernon loud and clear.

"NO. I DON'T CARE WHAT SOME NOSY NEIGHBOR THINKS THEY SAW. HARRY IS FINE! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE." This scream was followed by a grunt, a thump, and a gentle hum. Harry perked up at the hum. He knew that hum! That was the hum a wand makes after a spell has been done. The small boy pressed against the vent, trying to see what was going on, but in vain. Petunias scream and a few more muffled sounds was all he heard, and then it was quiet. A few minutes passed in near silence, before the cupboard door was unlocked and thrown open. Harry blinked as light flooded in, but had his wand ready in his sleeve just in case it wasn't a friend. The face he saw made him pull it out anyways.

Snape.

The hair was different, and the smell of crushed beetles was missing, but it was Snape looking into his cupboard. Harry blushed. It was bad enough that Hagrid had seen him in such conditions, but Snape, Snape would most likely make fun of him for it. He hadn't be allowed to shower in a week, but Petunia had sprayed him with the hose to get the mud off of him, so he was relatively clean but his clothes smelled like wet dog. The man stepped back and waved for Harry to step out of the dinky cupboard.

"Potter?" The voice had the same deepness, but something else that Harry couldn't place his finger on. It lacked the usual bite to it though. Harry crawled out, stood up, and looked at the man who had just let him out. It was his professor alright, and he couldn't help but laugh at the man's person. "Is something funny, Mr. Potter?" The voice had a bit of the bite back now, but still had the extra something. Harry quickly shook his head, but still giggled.

"No sir." However the sight of Severus Snape, his scary teacher from the dungeons, dressed as a normal young muggle was so disturbingly funny, Harry just held his side and laughed some more. Gone were Snape's greasy black hair, and billowing black robes and cloak, and replaced by them were short spikey brown highlighted hair, jeans, converse, and a bright green hoodie. "It's just; you look like you belong in an American boy band sir…" Harry averted his eyes and tried to control the giggles.

Snape just shook his head and sighed, and Harry noticed his face had a red mark on it, and his eye was starting to swell. He stopped laughing and pointed at Snape's eye. "Sir, your eye, is it okay? What happened?"

"Your….uncle. He decided he was done with the conversation, and that I needed to leave. I however am here on official business and would not depart until it is complete. Now, pack your things, you're coming with me." Snape motioned to the things in the cupboard with a disgusted look on his face, but his eyes held sympathy when he turned back to Harry.

"So he punched you?" Harry asked incredulously, still shocked. "But where is he now?" Snape let out a sigh, pinched the bridge of his nose, and pointed to the living room around the corner. Harry peeked thru the doorway and saw his aunt and uncle hanging upside from the ceiling, their mouths moving furiously but no sound coming out. He giggled again, still delighted by any kind of magic, and turned back to Snape. "Are you sure I can leave?"

Snape nodded, and then grimaced. "Well you sure as hell aren't staying here."

…..

Harry took less than 3 minutes to pack. Basically, he put his ratty blanket in the trunk, put Hedwig in her cage, and pull both out of the cupboard. Snape levitated the things out the door and into a muggle car waiting at the end of the drive.

Harry sat silent for the first part of the drive, and Snape wasn't eager to talk as well, but eventually he did.

"Harry…I need to know something. Did they ever hit you? Or hurt you in any way?" Snape asked the question quietly, with an edge to his voice. Harry didn't answer right away, his head flooded with thoughts and memories. Could he really trust Snape? Sure, Harry thought he was evil from the moment he saw him last year, but apparently he wasn't. He was just protecting the stone. He sure wasn't inclined to share all his secrets with the man who just looked for opportunities to make fun of him. But, he had said he was here on official business, which means Dumbledore sent him and Dumbledore seems to trust Snape a lot.

"Yes." Harry finally responded, albeit quietly, "They never beat me, but they smack me around, shove me a lot, and even pull my hair from time to time. But…it's not a big deal." He finished with a normal voice, staring out the window. His professor glanced over at him, sighed, and shook his head for a few moments before opening his mouth. Harry finally figured out what that extra thing in his professor's voice was. It was sympathy.

"Harry, your neighbor reported seeing you locked outside for the night to the muggle Child Services. We intercepted their agent so you wouldn't be removed to another muggle family. Dumbledore decided you can stay in the castle till we professors finish up for the summer. We'll go from there." Snape shook his head. "Honestly Potter, if I had known your muggle relatives were that bad…" He trailed off, and Harry only caught a barely whispered, "…adopted you sooner."

A.N. Thanks for reading my first ever chapter of my first Harry Potter Story. I promise to update whenever possible and do my best. Any mistakes you see, I apologize for, and will gladly fix if needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry fell asleep in the car, as they drove thru the still early morning. He woke up when the car stopped, and peered out of sleepy eyes. They had pulled into the drive of a row house. One that needed some work on the outside, with a broken shutter and He blinked blurrily at the sunshine bathing the house. Snape went about turning the car off, and unbuckling himself from his seat. He got out and stretched against the car, then popped the trunk and started unloading Harry's stuff from the car. Harry unbuckled, and climbed out looking again at the building in front of him, before back at his professor, who caught his eye.

"Grab your owl, and head on inside." Harry did that, reached into the backseat and lifted the cage of his beautiful snowy owl. He walked towards the house and as he neared the door he felt magic and heard a tiny hum. It caused him to pause, and look around. Snape was carrying his trunk towards him and saw his confused look. "Don't worry, it's a just the wards your feeling."

Snape led him to the front door and Harry opened it. They stepped into a sunlit foyer and Snape headed down the hallway next to the staircase, with Harry following close behind. He knew he should be weary but the house had such a comforting feeling about it that he couldn't help but relax and even trust that Snape wasn't leading him to see Voldemort. Down the hall, past a kitchen and two closed doors was another sunshine-filled room; this one with couches and chairs and bookcases lining the wall. A painting of a snake curled around its eggs graced the wall above the fireplace. It slithered at Harry as he walked by.

"_Helllo sssir." _Harry waved at it and smiled before answering it.

"_Hello. My name is Harry. What's your name?" _

Snape just stared at the boy hissing at his painting. Parseltongue was an extremely rare genetic trait passed down thru the line of Salazar Slytherin, and Harry had no blood connection whatsoever to that line. In fact, Voldemort was the last of that line…Snape didn't have time to think about it longer when the portrait continued to hiss with the young Potter.

"_Sssari. Is Sssiir Sssnape taking care of youuu?"_

"_For now." _Harry shifted uncomfortably and the painted snake noticed. Snape just watch incredulously.

"_Don't be ssscared. He'sss a good man who will take good care of youuu." _Harry nodded his head and glanced at the man standing behind him, with his eyes wide open staring at Harry. The boy laughed at his expression. He waved his hands and giggled.

"Magic!" Harry nodded his good bye to the snake with a smile and turned completely to Snape, who had relaxed his eyes but still looked surprised. "What?"

"Well, it's just, that's Parseltongue. It's an incredibly rare trait." Harry looked pleased that he had something special. Snape noticed the smile that crossed the younger's face, and didn't mention the negativity that usually sounded the trait. "What did the painting say to you?"

"She just introduced herself. Her name is Sari." Harry glanced off to the side, and Snape knew he wasn't getting the whole truth but dropped it.

"That's interesting. Good to know I guess. Sit on the couch. If the bags under your eyes aren't any indication of insomnia I'd don't know what is. I require a few things from my lab and I trust you can control your need to explore for a bit." Even though the sentence had the classic Snape bite to it, Harry relaxed on the couch. Snape sounded harsh, but he was the only one who had noticed Harry's drowsiness. Snape disappeared around the corner, and as Harry lay down, the past few night's memories filled his thoughts.

_The train pulled into Platform 9¾ and Harry shook Ron awake. He had fallen asleep on Hermione's shoulder as she read. She didn't seem to mind, only glanced at him and closed her book and her own eyes and leaned against the window. Neville had read quietly and Harry had spent the trip staring out the window. He was not looking forward to going back to Privet Drive. He'd written his aunt weeks ago letting her know what time his train was coming in, and that he'd be at King's Cross at 5:00pm. Petunia never answered of course. As they got off the train, Fred and George glomped him and it cheered him up a bit, till it was time to say goodbye to all the Weasleys and Hermione. Harry crossed into the muggle section of the train station and waited in the main plaza for his aunt and uncle. They never did show. He sat there for hours, finally asking someone for spare change to use the payphone. He called the house and Dudley answered, laughed at him, and hung up. So he called the only other number he knew, a neighbor who used to babysit him, Mrs. Figg. She picked him up and dropped him off. Of course, by then it was late at night and the Dursleys were asleep and wouldn't answer the door. He sat on the porch till the next morning, when Petunia let him and handed him a list of chores. When he didn't finish them in time for bed, they would just lock him out. He'd learn to take a sweater out with him even though it was summer. Nights were cold in Surrey._

Severus walked into his bedroom and shed his green hoodie. Dumbledore had him running silly errands using "a mission for the order" as an excuse. However, spying on young wizard muggle-baiting in a club had been more fun than sitting through an order meeting. When, on his way home in the wee hours of the morning, he got the patronus from Dumbledore saying that child services were on their way to Number 4 Privet Drive, he just sighed and apparated directly to the street and waited for the social worker. He didn't even feel bad for going through her mind, erasing a bit of her memory and leaving her confused in the alley; he was too curious to see why the Golden Boy needed a visit from muggle authorities, and if these anonymous tips were true.

_Severus walked up the driveway of the cookie-cutter box house, with its perfectly trimmed hedges, and precisely pruned roses lining the swept concrete sidewalk. The house was much cleaner than imagined, though he remembered Tuney always wanting to be the perfect muggle housewife someday. He looked down at his outfit before knocking, regretting not changing it. Then again, it was the nineties, and everyone dressed a little unprofessional at times. He knocked a few times, and pressed the doorbell, before stepping back. Unmistakable thumps revealed somebody was home, and the thumps got louder, before the door was roughly yanked open. An angry fat man yelled at him; Lovely greeting that was. Severus ignored the emotions bubbling up inside, and jumped into character, explaining how he was simply investigating some complaints received about the treatment of young Mr. Potter and would just like to see the boy to check on him. The fat man flipped his attitude like a switch, softly stating that Harry was just sleeping, and he had no idea how someone would get the idea that the boy was being mistreated. Severus was told there was no reason he needed to see the child. The long-time spy knew that was a load of crap, but continued in character, insisting with the premise of procedure. Next thing Severus knew, there was more yelling from the fat man, who tried to slam the door in his face. When a converse clad foot kept it from closing, a punch hit the professor right in the eye._

Severus looked in the mirror at his eye that was starting to blacken. He had a potion at school that could take care of that. It was the least of his concerns at the moment. Severus's biggest concern was the fact there was a sleeping Potter lying on his couch. He had never been so mistaken about something before like this. Well, once when he thought taking the prophecy to Voldemort was a good idea, but this was different.

Severus hated Harry, or so he thought. He had hated the idea that sitting in front of him in class was the son of his worst enemy, who lived in fame and glory because of Lily's sacrifice. Severus didn't realize that fame and glory was the furthest thing from the truth; the truth being a dirty cupboard under the stairs. Seeing those eyes stare out at him, excited yet scared, reminded him so much of Lily's first day at Hogwarts.

Then it hit Severus…and all his hate left him. Harry Potter wasn't just James' son; this was what fueled his hate. No, Harry was also Lily Evan's son as well. The son of his best friend, who even though they had a falling out, would forever be in his heart as beloved.

"I'm sorry, Lily." Severus whispered into the mirror. "I wish I would have realized sooner."

**A/N: **Hey everyone Thanks so much for all the follows and favorites. Draco will be in the story, don't worry. I'm still deciding who to pair Severus with, so it's just as much a mystery for me as well as you. Though, hint, I'm going back and forth between Sirius and Remus.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke once more to the familiar hum of magic, and sat up on the couch quickly; he was confused for a moment over where he was. A warm gray blanket was draped over his body, which he had no memory of, and only when he glanced at the books did the info come back to him. He was at Professor Snape's house. Harry's stomach rumbled but he dared not move off the couch and look for food, so he sat where he was and waited. He didn't wait long tho, as in a few minutes Snape popped his head around the corner to look in the room.

"Finally awake, I see?" Snape smirked in his direction and pointed at Harry's head. Harry quickly reached up, felt his tangled hair sticking up and did his best to smooth it down while Snape continued. "You only slept for most of the afternoon." Harry was embarrassed. It wasn't like him to sleep long periods of time like that. It wasn't like him to really sleep well at all. Harry stood up and stretched, and Snape caught a whiff of him. "OH MERLIN!" Snape held his nose and grabbed Harry's shoulder and pushed him down the hallway to one of the doors. "Take a shower, and don't come out till you smell good. Don't the Dursleys make you shower during the summer?"

The look on Harry's face made Severus realize that his being dirty was not a personal choice. Severus made a mental note to try not to mention the Dursleys again cause it brought a sad look into Harry's eyes. It only showed for a moment, to be replaced by the wide, hopeful eyes, but it was there. Severus sighed and opened the door for the young boy and summoned a towel to Harry's hands. He turned and walked out, but hesitated and looked back.

"Im sure you're hungry. I don't keep many groceries here in the summer, so will canned soup suffice?"

Harry smiled at him and nodded.

Harry enjoyed his shower. It was the first one he had since the last day of term; and it was hot. He felt guilty for taking such a long one, but something told him Snape wouldn't be to upset about. Who knew his professor could be so..nice? He reasoned with himself that surely they wouldnt make him a head of house if he didn't care about students at all. The sudden rumbling of Harry's stomach broke the chain if thoughts.

_Petunia opened the door and threw a cello-wrapped sandwich at him. Attached to it was a list of outdoor chores. She didn't say a word. Didn't wonder why he was wide awake on the step at dawn. The sandwich was soggy bread and tomato. Not the tastiest thing he had ever eaten, but it was the only food he had gotten since the Hogwarts express. He folded the cello-wrap up and tucked it in his pocket before beginning the list of chores. He wasn't sure quite what date it was. But he knew it was a Sunday, because Vernon didn't leave till afternoon to take Dudley to a football. That was the last thing he'd eaten._

Harry got out of the shower and dried himself off with the fluffy towel Snape had gotten for it. It was warm, and had a barely audible hum when he held it up to face; it must have had a warming charm on it. His clothes had a dying hum on them, and when he picked them up they lacked all stains and dirt that were on them before. They smelled clean, so he put them back on, hung his towel up, and left the bathroom for the kitchen. The smell of warm chicken soup made his mouth water and his belly rumble, and he realized how hungry he truly was.

Severus cast warming charms on the towel and cleaning spells on Harry's clothes before he headed to the kitchen. He summoned the soup, and pan and combined them on the stove, before digging into his cupboards. He had some oatmeal packets, a half box of spaghetti, some muggle food called "Ramen", and crackers. He grabbed out the crackers and put them on the table with two bowls. Two glasses of water were filled and set out, with spoons and some napkins. Harry came out after just a few minutes, as Severus pulled the soup off the stove and poured it into two bowls. Harry sat in front of one, and smiled big at Severus.

"Thank you." His voice was one of gratefulness and his smile stay as Snape sat across from him.

"It's only canned soup." Snape remarked, embarrassed at the gratitude.

"It's food." Harry replied quietly. "And it's actually better than the kind at Hogwarts. Anyways, excuse the silly question, but," the boy looked embarrassed. "What day is it?"

"It's Wednesday." Snape watched the boy struggle between trying to eat with manners and trying to eat as fast as he could. Manners surprisingly won out. Harry remembered to slow down, and make some conversation to help him take slower bites. Last time, he forgot and his sandwich didn't stay.

"Sir, when will we head to Hogwarts?" Harry was eager to head home to Hogwarts. It was the only true home he ever knew. Snape smiled, knowing how Harry must be feeling. Spinner's End was home, but so was Hogwarts.

"If it doesn't bother you too much, I'd like to run some errands in Diagon Alley while we are out. I'm sure you have something's you'd like to get. Maybe some new clothes; and some things to keep you entertained at the castle; books perhaps?" Harry nodded his head excitedly. He loved Diagon Alley. It was the first magical place he'd been, and continued to fascinate him. Harry finished his soup, and finished off the package of crackers, and took his bowl to the sink and rinsed it. Severus watched in fascination. Who knew the son of Potter could be…responsible?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it's been longer than I wanted between updates. Here's a short chapter but another is on the way, I promise!

House elves had been summoned and Harry's trunk and Hedwig, as well as a charmed box of potion supplies, were sent ahead to Hogwarts. Snape looked at Harry's clean, but baggy clothes, before summoning the green hoodie he'd worn earlier and handing it to Harry. It was too big as well, but harry didn't seem to mind as he wrapped himself up in it. A recent rain front had chilled the temperatures all across England. Snape, as not to ruin his image, had returned his hair black, keeping the short length though, and dressed in his menacing black robes. The now once again menacing-looking teacher went about preparing floo powder, and then handed it to Harry. Harry just looked at him questioningly.

"What is it?" Snape sighed. Petunia knew what Floo powder was, and obviously hid the knowledge, as well as all magical knowledge from Harry. No wonder the boy struggled in Potions. He was raised as if magic didn't exist. Severus looked into Harry's face, which looked indignant, expecting to be mocked, but the mocking never came.

"This, Harry, is something called Floo powder. Flooing is another way wizards get around. You pick up the powder, throw in down into the fireplace while clearly stating where you want to go, step in, and Voila! You're there. Of course, there has to be a place with an un-warded fireplace that's connected to the Floo Network, so be careful okay?" Harry nodded excitedly and picked up some powder. Snape went first, clearly pronouncing Diagon Alley, and moment after he arrived, Harry followed. "Good job, Harry." Severus stated absent-mindedly and put his hand on Harrys shoulder and pushed him towards Madame Wilkins. He didn't notice the glow on Harry's face.

Snape led Harry thru Several different shops, most fascinating being the apothecary, who greet Severus warmly and went about filling Severus's order. Harry wandered around the shop a bit, looking but not daring to touch the vials of unknown substance, and random bits of random animals. The snake eyes were holding his fascination when someone bumped into him. Harry bumped into the shelf but luckily the vials only rattled a bit. Apologies spilled out of whoever hit him. Harry turned and saw nothing but blonde hair bowing. Draco Malfoy. The taller Slytherin boy's head was bent not looking who he hit in the eye. Behind him was a tall imposing blonde hair man, glaring at Harry Potter.

"Ah!" he sneered. "It seems this is the Savior of the World, gracing us with his presence." Harry backed up a bit and Draco snapped up and stared right at Harry.

"Potter?!" Draco half-heartedly sneered. His eyes were red, and his lip was bleeding; while his voice held contempt, his ocean blue eyes held a blank expression. The man, who harry assumed was the father, held a tight-grip on his shoulder. Before either Malfoy could say anything else, Severus slipped gracefully in between them and Harry.

"Lucius," he drawled in his deep dungeon voice. "What a surprise to see you in the apothecary. I didn't realize you enjoyed the art of brewing. "Severus forced out a grin at his old "friend". Harry wisely took the chance and moved away from the Malfoy's to the counter where the shopkeeper was finishing up Snape's purchase, while glancing over at Snape and his diversion. Lucius was scowling but politely answering Snape's inquiries about the Ministry, but never let his grip loosen on Draco's shoulder.

Severus knew his snakes better than anyone, and he knew something was wrong with Draco the minute he saw him, but knew the grip on the blonde boys shoulder meant it was better not to ask. So he leaned down to the boy's eye level and said "Just to give you some advice Mr. Malfoy, we will be studying appearance altering potions the first few weeks, and points will be awarded to those who know what they're doing." Draco smirked and nodded, not just grateful about the hint.

"Yes sir." Lucius looked pleased that the potions master was giving his son special treatment and said his farewells, leading Draco into the street. Severus came back over to Harry, and had a worried look in his eye. He paid the shopkeeper and left the store, Harry right behind him.

Flourish and Blotts was their last stop. Severus watched as Harry was let loose in the bookshop , nobody was there so Harry just put what he wanted on the counter; which was a huge pile of books on all different subjects, ranging from Charms to Quidditch to Simple Spells for Everyday Life to Snape even picked out some for Harry including a potions encyclopedia. He smirked when harry chuckled over his choice. "I'm rather partial to the subject." Nothing was said when Harry picked up a book about Snakes, and no judgment cast when he picked up "The muggleborn's guide to the magical world". However, protest was thrown at Snape when he threw the book "The owls and the arachnids: a young wizards guide to a magical relationship" into the pile.

"But Snape, I'm twelve years old. I already know about that stuff. "Harry huffed and blushed and wouldn't look Snape in the eyes.

"Yes, but you probably only know about muggle sex. Magic tends to complicate things. Don't want you getting pregnant now." Harry's eyes widened at the thought, but he refused to act gullible.

"I'm a boy." Snape smirked.

"And?" Harry blushed some more, and paid. The books were shrunk and Severus led him out the door with a deep chuckle.

...

They sat down to eat in one of the many little cafe's lining the alley as tradition usually says one must do, and Harry looked watched the menu excitedly as it showed moving pictures of the food being made and delicious ice cream melting on a hot cobbler. Severus sat not saying anything, but thoughts filling the air. Draco was heavy on his mind.

_Severus had been sitting in his living room when an owl knocked on the window. He grabbed a biscuit off his tea tray and walked over to the window, exchanging the biscuit for the envelope. The envelope was a smooth black envelope, with Severus Snape magically inscribed on the front in white ink. He patted the owl on the head, and sat down to respond. The name at the bottom belonged to the Mrs. Malfoy, and Severus quickly skimmed to find out what Narcissa wanted. The letter was a sad, desperate sort. Narcissa was afraid, for herself, and for her son. She wrote of periods of time where Lucius would lose his temper, and scream at her, but she dare not leave. She only wrote to have Severus fill out papers finishing the authorization of him as Draco's legal godfather. He did such, and returned the papers with a sticky note saying one simple word. Leave._

Severus knew she hadn't left. Either the fear kept her, or the desire to keep Draco as heir. Lucius had threatened before to disown Draco, but, seeing Draco like that today, Severus wondered if it was worth the price the boy would pay.

The waiter coming to get their order snapped Severus back to the present moment, where a green-eyed little boy was ordering and asking the waiter if it wouldn't be too much trouble if he had two grilled cheese sandwiches instead of just one. The waiter looked over the skinny boy and smiled.

"Of course, I can do that. Would like a bowl of soup as well? It's a little chilly out."

"Yes please!" Harry answered ecstatically. He wasn't sure how much food he was allowed to order at these places. He'd never been to one. He glanced at Severus, who eyes held sadness. He blinked and the sadness was hidden again behind the mask of indifference; he ordered fish and chips. Harry snickered behind his hand as the waiter walked away.

"Something amusing Mr. Potter? You seem to enjoy laughing at my expense." Harry sobered up at the bit of bite to the sentence. He shook his head.

"I wasn't mocking you. I promise. I just...never expected to see you seem so human. You've always been so...mean. We thought you ate all the bats, and that's why we never see any in the dungeon. "Harry blushed violently, realizing he shouldn't have said that. "Sorry. "Snape smiled then laughed. Full on laugh, full and deep. He just laughed for full minute before settling down. The few other patrons just stared. Absolutely terrified. Harry just stared. Finally Snape calmed down wiping tears from his eyes. He turned and looked at the other patrons who swung their necks back so fast they'd be feeling that whiplash for a while, then turned back to the shocked boy in front of him.

"No Harry," he chuckled again. "I do not eat the bats. However, you don't see them because I do capture and use them as potion ingredients. "

Harry just smiled at Snape, laughing.

...

They were going to apparate to Hogwarts, so Severus led the now full and sleepy Harry to the apparation point. The drowsiness disappeared however, when they passed by Quality Quidditch Supplies. Two green eyes were pushed as close to the glass as they could go; Harry was staring at the Nimbus 2001. Snape sighed, grabbed Harry's shoulders and led the longing boy away from the window with a sigh of "Potter, you already have a deadly broom in your trunk, you really don't need another."

...


End file.
